Trouble doubled in cousins
by Not here anymore45
Summary: Ichigo's cousins, Nina and Zoey, come visit can couses hell of Ichigo when they find out they are temperaty Mews while Mint is on vacation. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

MK-Chan: I'm Baaaaaaaack!

Kish: This is gonna be scary.

MK: Shut you're mouth! I like this story! I got the idea from a book!

Kish: Good for you. I was wondering why do you only have me in your stories?

MK: Fine. Come Masaya!

Kish: CRAP! What the &#& is this guy doing here?

Masaya: Shut up your jest mad that I got Ichigo.

MK: Actually I like Ichigo/Kish stories much better that Ichigo/Masaya stories. I hate your guts. You are jest here to torture with my story!

Summery: Ichigo's cousins Nina and Zoey come form American and cause big problems for her. To make matters worse they're temporary Mew Mews while Mint is on vacation! And Nina starts flirting with every guy in the world and Ichigo starts getting jealous but not because Nina is flirting with Masaya, it's cause she's flirting with KISH! And Kish is flirting with both of her cousins to make Ichigo jealous. Will it work or will he lose her forever?

Disclaimer: TMM NOT TO ME!

Couples: Only giving some! Masaya/OC, Lettuce/Ryou, Pai/Zakuro.

Title: Troubles doubled, in cousins.

Chapter 1: Meet the cousins / Mint were are you going?

A girl with short Purplish/ black hair and bright, big brown skated down a rail and stopped making the skate board hit a pile of clothes, toys, books, etc.

"NINA LET'S GO!" She yelled angrily.

"YOU CAN'T RUSH PERFECTION, DAWLING." A sly voice called back. A girl with long brown hair going to the small of her back touched up her brown eye showed over her navy blue eyes. She slowly walked down stairs to her sister. "You knew if you let me do your make-up you would look cute." Nina commented.

"Shut up!" The girl shot back. "We are gonna see Ichigo and you wanna look like a hooker!"

"I jest wanna look good for the guys, Zoey." Nina purred. "It's a whole new place and I wanna look good."

"Whateve, dude." A bus pilled in front of them.

"Let's go ladies." The man said and smiled when he saw Nina. "Have a nice day."

"Oh, I will." Nina winked. Zoey rolled her eyes and punched her sister.

"Stop flirting in front of me."

"Mint, you're leaving on vacation!" Ichigo, Pudding, Lettuce and Zakuro asked all at once.

"My brother got into the collage he wanted so my parents are congratulating him." Mint explained. "So we are going to Honolulu."

"What if the aliens attack?" Zakuro asked.

"I'm sure you can take them, Onee-sama." Mint gushed.

"My cousins are coming and I NEED you to stay!" Ichigo pleaded.

"Sorry, Iie." Mint said as her limo horn honked. "I gotta go! Ja ne."

"What was that about your cousins, Strawberry head?" Ryou asked.

"Nina and Zoey." Ichigo started. "They are coming from America to visit me and they're staying at my place."

"I guess the can work here." Ryou said.

"Arigato, Shriogane!" Ichigo jumped. "I gotta go tell them." Ichigo ran out of the café.

"I didn't say you could leave!" Ryou yelled.

MK: There. It's only a sample so please review!

Kish: Or she'll start crying.

Masaya: Why wasn't I in here?

MK: Oh shut up!


	2. Stay way form my boyfriend!

MK: HI! I'm back and so happy!

Kish: Why? It's not like they like the story.

MK: Shut up before I kick your ass Fat ass!

Masaya: HAHA!

MK:Glares: I will cut your throat while you sleep.

Kish: Aggressive.

MK:Suddenly happy again: Thank you! Disclaimer!

Kish: Mew Koneko-Chan doesn't own TMM!

Chapter 2: STAY AWAY FROM MY BOY FRIEND/ New Mews!

Ichigo stood at the bus stop, alone, and waited for her cousins. Her friends weren't there because they had to wait and see Zoey and Nina at the "Welcome to Tokyo" party for them tonight.

Ichigo looked down to make sure she was dressed well. She wore a red jacket, pink shirt with a white one under it and jeans. It was cold today and if she remembered correctly, in America it was very warm.

'_Kay, if I remember correctly, Nina loves fashion and Zoey loves music. _Ichigo thought.

A gray bus pulled up in front of Ichigo right when she was about to call the cops and sue.

Zoey rushed out of the bus first and launched herself at Ichigo into a hug. "Hey, Cousin!" She wore skate shoes with ripped jeans and a purple top. Her Purple/black hair was down and looked like Ichigo's in Mew form. She had millions of bags in her hands.

"Hi." Ichigo said, happily. "Where's Nina?"

Zoey pointed to the bus as Nina toke her time walking out side. She wore a navy shirt that matched her eyes and a black mini skirt with leather boots. "Hey, Ichigo." She smiled still walking out of the bus slowly.

"Pick up the pace!" Zoey yelled. This made Nina walk slower. "I swear, we aren't related!" Ichigo giggled.

"Come on Nina." Ichigo urged. Nina finally made it out of the bus and spread her arms as if for a hug. Ichigo did the same only to have Nina grab her arms.

"How many maids do you have?" Nina asked.

"Ano… Hi, Nina." Ichigo said.

"NINA, WE DON'T EVEN HAVE MAIDS!" Zoey yelled, angrily.

"Well I assumed, since this is _VACATION_, we would be treated like royalty." Nina said, smugly.

"Whatever, Queen of shit." Zoey said, bitterly.

Zoey looked at Ichigo and apologized with her eyes. Ichigo nodded and excepted.

"Let's go." Ichigo smiled, leading the way. "I can't wait for you to meet my friends."

-------------------- NIGHT OF 'WELCOME TO TOKYO' PARTY-----------------

Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro, Ryou and Keiichiro walked into the Momomiya house to see a huge explosion of streamers, balloons and music. The house looked very small with all the people. They were all wearing special clothes. They were wearing what the wore at the boat party.

(A/N: Manga, book three)

A DJ in a corner started playing 'What's my age again' By Blink-182 as they walked in trying to find Ichigo throw the crowd of people.

(A/N: Sue me. I like old songs.)

_I took her out  
It was a Friday night  
I wore cologne  
to get the feeling right  
we started making out  
and she took off my pants  
But then I turned on the TV_

And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by TV shows  
What the hell is ADD?  
My friends say I should act my age

What's my age again?  
What's my age again? 

Came as they looked around. Tables speared out filed with food were placed near corners and the DJ would occasionally grab some between songs. The stairs were covered with streamers

(A/N: Pretend her house is 2 floors)

and were waiting for the girls to walk down.

"Were is Ichigo Onee-chan, na no da." Pudding asked Lettuce.

"Hey guys!" Ichigo yelled, before Lettuce could answer.

"Hey, where's Aoyama?" Zakuro asked.

"He's coming soon." Ichigo blushed.

---------------------------------------------OUTSIDE----------------------------------------------

Outside, three figures watched.

(A/N: Guess who)

"They're having a party and didn't invite us?" Tart said, his voice lined with fake damage.

"Let's take a closer look." Kish smirked teleporting near the window as Pai and Tart followed.

-----------------------------------------------INSIDE-------------------------------------------

Ichigo looked at the stairs anxiously. _I hope the dresses I got them fit. _Ichigo thought. Finely the DJ stopped his abruptly. Ichigo's mom grabbed a microphone and stood on the stage.

"Ohayo, minna." Sakura, Ichigo's mom, Said into the mic.

(A/N: I think that's her name anyway.)

"I hope you are having a wonderful time, or, as the kids say it-"

"Oh, no." Ichigo hid her face in Lettuce's shoulder.

"Killer time, and I would like to introduce my Nieces Zoey and Nina Ikumi."

(A/N: Sorry, couldn't think of another last name.)

The DJ started playing 'Bat Country' by Avenge Seven-fold as Zoey rode her skate bored down the railing of the stairs. She wore a purple dress, but cut it to a long shirt with jeans under it and Punkrose shoes. She glided down the rail and landed right in front of them perfectly. "Hey I'm Zoey."

"Hi." Lettuce reached out her hand. "This it Zakuro, Pudding, Ryou and Keiichiro. How do you know how to speak Japanese?"

"Took it for my 6th grade elective and Ichigo-san taught me and Nina a lot."

------------------------------------------OUTSIDE---------------------------------------------------

"What kidda name is 'Zoey'?" Tart asked. Sometimes having big ears comes in handy.

"It's an American name." Pai answered.

"Not bad." Kish smirked.

-----------------------------------------------INSIDE-------------------------------------------------

Masaya walked into the house as 'Oh' by Ciara started playing and Nina walked down the stairs. She was more graceful with her entrance. She wore a black strapless minidress with blue metallic boots. She walked down the stairs as if all the time in the world.

"Your hot!" Someone yelled.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo yelled running toward him. Masaya, Who was staring at Nina, Turned to Ichigo and Zoey.

"Hai, Momomiya-san?"

"This is one of my cousins, Zoey." Ichigo explained.

Masaya looked at Zoey. 'Damn,' He thought. 'She has two hot cousins.' "Ohayo, Ikumi-san" Masaya smiled, hoping it would get the same reaction from Ichigo.

"Nice to meet you." Zoey walked off to find Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro. Nina walked up to Masaya and smiled in a flirty way.

"Hi, I'm Nina. Are you Ichigo's friend?" Nina said, seductively.

"H-H-Hai." Masaya stuttered.

"He's my BOYFRIEND!" Ichigo corrected.

"We'll see." Nina winked and walked toward Ryou and Keiichiro.

Ichigo couldn't believe it. WAS HER COUSIN HITTING ON HER BOYFRIEND!

---------------------------------------------OUTSIDE----------------------------------------------

"Kish!" Tart and Pai said over and over again trying to get Kish of the scene in front of him.

_'What the hell! That bastard doesn't deserve Ichigo. He is blowing her off to be with HER COUSIN!' _Kish thought angrily.

"Kish we wanna attack now!" Tart whined.

"Yeah, Let's go." Kish agreed.

--------------------------------------------INSIDE--------------------------------------------

Ichigo, Zoey, Nina, Pudding, Zakuro, Lettuce, Ryou, Keiichiro and Masaya started talking when there was a huge blast. "Alien alert, alien alert." Masha yelled.

"What's going on?" Nina asked. Zakuro, Lettuce and Ichigo looked at each other worriedly.

"I wanna show you something." Pudding said taking Nina and Zoey's hands upstairs.

Ichigo silently thanked Pudding for thinking fast. Everyone ran out off the party as Zakuro, Lettuce and Ichigo grabbed their Power Pendants.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY MEDAMORPH-SIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE MEDAMORPH-SIS!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO MEDAMORPH-SIS!"

They transformed and called there weapons. Now ready to fight, they got into fighting position to see a bird-like Kiremas Anima.

"Hey there, Koneko-Chan." Kish smirked. Tart looked around.

"Where's Pudding?"

Ichigo and Zakuro snickered.

"She's busy." Ichigo brought up her bell. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" the attack just grazed the birds wing. The bird lashed back knocking Lettuce, Zakuro and Ichigo of there feet.

"Come on, Zoo crew, is that the best you could do?" Tart smirked.

"Individually, you Mew you are very weak." Pai added.

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFRENO!" A big ring of pudding came tumbling after the bird. On the stairs stood Mew Pudding with two more Mews…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MK: Ohhhhh, cliffy.

Kish: I see.

Masaya: I sound like a jerk off.

MK & Kish:Awkward cough: Anyway.

MK: Review! Onegai!


	3. New Mews

MK: HEY! I got 4 reviews! I'm so happy! Kish is busy and I have killed Masaya. (Not literaly) So It's only me! Sorry. Thank you for everyone who has read my story.

Chapter 3: New Mews

One of the Mews near Pudding wore a skirt like Ichigo's in purple with a top that stopped at her belly button in purple with black lining. Her boots were as tall as Ichigo's with buckles all over them in purple, main color, and black and her gloves were like Ichigo's in purple but had black string going around it. White cat ears came out of her violet hair that looked like Ichigo's but a little bit longer and a white cat tail came form her skirt.

The other wore a skirt like Mint's in light blue. (A/N: You know how her dress is. If you cut that in half and use The blue knights color then you'll know what I'm talking about.) Her top was like Zakuro's in blue and white and she had boots like Zakuro's that came up to her knees. Her gloves were figureless and close to her puffs in blue. (A/N: I don't know what they're called. Those puffy wrist bans on there shoulders.) Her long hair was in a long pony tail and she had brown horse ears and tail.

"Pudding, who are whose guys?" Ichigo asked.

"You don't recognize your own cousins?" Zoey smiled, playfully.

"ZOEY! NINA!" Ichigo, Lettuce and Zakuro said, surprised.

"STAR SWORD!" Zoey yelled as a Large purple and silver sword appeared in her hands.

(A/N: If you've seen "Dot hack/Legend of The Twilight" It's Rena's sword.)

Ichigo, Lettuce and Zakuro nodded and stood up, walking next to Zoey and Nina.

"For your evil actions I will make you pay!" Ichigo yelled than called for her weapon. "STRAWBERRY BELL BELL!"

"ZAKURO CROSS WHIP!"

"LETTUCE CASTANETS!"

"PUDDING RING!"

Everyone looked at Nina. "Oh, I'm I supposted to help?"

"Uh, yeah." Zoey shot back.

"FIRE SEPTER!"

"No fair." Tart pouted. "They have more Mews than we have people."

"Now there power is a 95" Pai comented.

"This is going to be fun." Kish smirked. "What are you two supposed to be?" He asked Zoey and Nina.

"ME!" Zoey said, shocked. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Never mind that now." Zakuro shot. "RIBBON ZAKURO'S PURE!"

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!" Pudding said, chripy.

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!" Lettuce yelled.

"RIBBON STAR BLAST!" Zoey shouted.

"Ribbon fire flare." Nina said, boredly.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" Ichigo dropped the finishing attack, turning the bird into the raven it was originaly.

"Wow, such losers." Zoey laughed.

"Cute, losers." Nina winked. Ichigo felt her stomick turn, angrly.

Kish smirked when he saw Ichigo mad and decited to milk it and float down toward Nina. "Really." He said smoothly. "Well you aren't half bad yourself." He bend down and kissed her. Ichigo was so temped to walk over and punch both Nina and Kish.

"Could you stop making-out with people in the room?" Zoey asked, rolling her eyes. Nina punched Kish.

"Sorry, I have my eyes on someone else." Nina turned. Ichigo was relived. Kish looked towards Zoey, not ready to stop Ichigo from getting mad. She was just so kawaii like that.

"By the ears you're a koneko too." He said getting close to her face. Zoey rolled her eyes and pretended he wasn't there.

"By you're clothes, you're a hoe." Zoey shot back and walked away.

"Kish, Why don't you and your nerd herd go home!" Ichigo yelled.

"Fine, we will." Tart, Kish and Pai teleported.

Ichigo looked at her cousins. What am I gonna tell mom?"

---------------------------------NEXT DAY---------------------------------------

"So what animals are they?" Lettuce asked Ryou.

"Zoey is a Arctic cat and Nina is a Pelswick horse." Ryou answered.

(A/N: I don't know if that's an actual animal, but it sounds kawaii, ne?"

"These are cat ears?" Zoey asked. She and Nina were still in animal form.

"Hai." Ryou answered. "Here." He handed them a Café Mew Mew uniform. "All Mews work here and since Mint is gone, you'll work here."

"Yeah…" Nina started. "I don't work."

"It'll be just like Mint is here." Ichigo scowled.

MK: Done. GOMAN FOR THE SHORTNESS! Up date please!


	4. Working for a Change

MK: Yo! I'm SO HAPPY! I have 6 reviews! But I still need help with another story! Anyway, I'm happy for the reviews and need help with the couples. Please Review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Working for a change.

Nina sat in a corner thinking about how she could change the uniform and ignoring her cousins cries to "Get up and work". Her sister, Zoey, was not that bad at being a waitress until the costumers got on her bad side. That she made something called a "Sneeze burger"

(A/N: Don't be disgusted, you'd do it too. I know I would.)

Ichigo banged her head on a table giving up on her cousin. Lettuce walked up, sympathetically, to her friend.

"Ichigo-san, are you alright?" Lettuce asked.

"No, 'cause Nina and Zoey are driving me crazy!" Ichigo yelled.

"Nina Onee-san and Zoey Onee-san should know how you fell, na no da." Pudding yelled happily, joining the conversation. "I bet they would be nice, na no da."

"Pudding's right." Lettuce agreed. "You should talk to them."

"Here it goes." Ichigo walked over to the person that pissed her off the most. Nina. "Nina, I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Nina answered and they walked into the changing room. "So, what's up?"

"I very, very, very don't like you around all the time." Ichigo told her. "I hate to tell you this, but you really bug me sometimes."

"Yeah." Nina answered, moving her hand, urging her to tell more. "And?" She looked confused. "What's you're point?"

"I take it, you've have a talk like this before?" Ichigo asked.

"All the time." Nina answered in the same manner. "But, since you are my cousin, I'll tone down my boy flirting with that green boy you like."

"Nani?" Ichigo said shocked. Did her cousin very think SHE liked KISH when she clearly had a boyfriend? Either her cousin was clueless or very wired. "I have a _BOYFRIEND_." Ichigo spoke clearly as if speaking to a foreign exchange student. "You remember Masaya, don't you?"

Nina's eyes widened. "REMEMBER HIM! Duh. There is no mans face I can forget, especially Masaya Aoyama's."

"And what does that mean?" Ichigo's face turned the color of her hair, from anger, and her brown eyes shot sparks a her '_so called' _cousin. "You like him or something?"

"Well, by the way you were getting while we were fighting that green man, I thought he wasn't on your mind." Nina glared back. She toke the rubber band off her wrist and tied her hair into a pony tail, to show she was up for a challenge.

"Watcha mean 'acting around him'? And his name is Kish." Ichigo yelled, leaning her body into a fighting position, forward, as if she was about to sock her cousin, which she wouldn't be surprised if she did.

Nina lean in, too, noticing Ichigo would NOT give up the opportunity to slap her. Processing the information her eyes flicked, playfully. "Ha!" Nina said in a know it all voice. "You do like this 'Kish'" Nina closed her eyes and leaned back into her original position. Knowing she had proven her point, she saw no reason to stay and walked out of the room.

Ichigo stay in for a while. Thinking. Her back towards the wall, she slide down. Her face beet red and her eyes looking a bit dilated. Her hair clung to the wall, making it stick strait up. _'NO WAY!' _She thought. _'No way. I have no feeling for Kish. NOT AT ALL! I'm mad 'cause Nina is after Aoyama-kun' _With a nod, Ichigo got up and walked into her café again. Zoey was finishing the last table when Ichigo walked in. How long as she been in there?

"Hey, Ich." Zoey smiled. "Nina just left with Masaya and told me to tell you: "Haha, bitch I win."

Ichigo felt her legs give in as she fell to the ground. "She is so dead to me."

"Chill ax, Ichigo." Zoey walked over. "It was a joke, but whatever." Zoey laughed a bit, trying to cover her mistake. "She's finishing up in the kitchen. Oh, and Zakuro invited us for a sleepover at her house so she could explain those floating dudes." Ichigo nodded and walked into the kitchen, seeing Nina trying to flirt with Ryou, who was blearily affected.

"Nina, let's go. We have to get stuff for Zakuro's sleepover." Ichigo yelled. Nina turned away from Ryou and walked towards her cousin.

"Let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MK: Chappie 4 done! Next one The are going to Zakuro's sleepover, witch is really OC, ne? Thank you for reading! 10 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! So please review!


	5. Sleep Over at Zakurosan's

MK: WOW! I've reached my goal! You like me, you really like ME!

Kish: no they don't.

MK: I forgot you were back. Anyway, I would like to say thank you to…

Yokie- It's okay for the 'Yay you's' It's a cool catch phrase and no worries, I hate Nina too, (hey there's got to be one OC you gotta hate) I was thinking about putting her with Masaya cause they are both RETARDED!

Mew Fire- Thanks for the support. YOU RULE! I'm really happy that you like my story and thank you for reading it!

Chibi Strawberry Neko- Thanks for the help but I hate RyouxIchigo and KishxMint, I don't know why but they really bug me got some reason. Weird, ne?

Mew Fire- I not to sure if Kish should end up with one of Ichigo's cousins but I, personally, wouldn't want them too. Nina should be with either no one, or Masaya and Zoey, I can't see her with anyone.

MK: YEAH ME! Here is the next chappie and I'm very sorry for the cliffys sometimes I can't think or anything.

CHAPTER 5: SLEEP OVER AT ZAKURO-SAN'S!

Pudding, Lettuce and Zakuro sat in one of the room's at Zakuro's mansion waiting for Ichigo, Nina and Zoey.

"When are they coming, na no da?" Pudding asked, flopping on a pillow.

"Sometime next year." Zakuro rolled her eyes. _Why did I have to invite Nina and Zoey?_ Zakuro asked herself._ 'Cause you need to explain what's going on to them, and to make it completely clear that she should stay way from-'_

"Hey, Zakuro-san!" Ichigo said, happily. Zoey and Nina trailed behind her. Zoey looked excited to actually be in a mansion, while Nina looked bored.

"Hi, Ichigo-san, Zoey-san." Lettuce smiled, but when she turned to Nina, her smile faded. "Nina."

"Hi there, Cabbage." Nina smiled, cockily. Knowing damn well her real name was Lettuce, she gave a good insult.

"Lettuce." Lettuce corrected, a hit of anger in her voice, but Lettuce, being as caring as she was, was physically incapable of being cruel.

"So, what do you wanna do, na no da?" Pudding asked, trying to stop anyone from getting mad.

"Turn on some music." Zoey suggested. Zakuro walked over to her radio and turning it on. Korn's "Twisted Transistor." started and everyone sat on sleeping bags.

"Can I give you a make over?" Nina asked Pudding. Zoey looked at the poor blonde with sympathy and silently, with her eyes, told her to say know, since she knew her sister would make her look like a hooker.

"Sure, I guess." Pudding answered, innocently. Zoey slapped her forehead as Nina pulled out a bag of make-up and toke out some eye shadow.

"Nina, leave the poor girl alone." Zoey said, getting everyone to take their attention to them.

"It's okay, Zoey Onee-san." Pudding said. "Nina Onee-san gets guys to like her and maybe she can get Tar-tar to like me, na no da."

"Pudding, she doesn't get guys to like her, she gets guy to fell sorry for her." Zoey glared at Nina, who glared back. Ichigo, Lettuce and Zakuro didn't have to be a very brainy to know Zoey had a short fuse.

"Anyway…" Zakuro was trying to stop the awarded moment. "I was going to tell you about the aliens."

"Those were aliens?" Zoey asked, startled, and sat on a pillow next to Pudding.

"Let me finish, Zoey" Zakuro glared at her and said 'Zoey' the same way someone would say 'snot sandwich'. "Yes, they are. They are trying to take over the world, but, since Mint is gone, we, and apparently you guys, are protecting it. So we, you, can get distracted." Zakuro mainly glared at Nina.

Nina just rolled her eyes and pretend not to be insulted. "So, how does that affected us and your life?"

"Can't you think of anyone but yourself!" Zoey screamed, saving everyone else form screaming it. "You are a self-centered hoe, that couldn't care less about anything but her own needs! OH AND APPERENTLY YOU ARE STUPID, 'CAUSE SHE SAID '_WORLD!'" _Zoey yelled angrily. Pudding looked confused, Zakuro had a hit of happiness on her face, Lettuce looked a bit conserved, but then remembered she was trying to flirt with Ryou, so got mad and Ichigo didn't know either to hug her cousin for her bravery of yelling at Nina or to stop her other cousin form crying. Nina's face turned red and her navy eyes looked black and tears formed in the corner.

"I DO CARE ABOUT SOMEONE OTHER THAN MYSELF!" Nina yelled back at her sister "ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE USED TO BE YOU, BUT NOW I HOPE THOSE ALIENS TAKE OVER TOKYO!"

"Planet." Zakuro, Lettuce, Ichigo and Pudding corrected in unison.

"WHATEVER!" Nina yelled back. "I'm out of here." Nina grabbed her bag and walked out side in the dark.

--------------------------------------------------

MK: Dun-Dun- Duuun!

Kish: Was that supposed to be scary?

MK: Shut up! New goal 13 review! Thank you all! Goman for shortness


	6. Walking in the Dark

MK: Hola! It's my birthday! (12/6) I'm so happy that I'm gonna skip my rule and update!

Kish: Merry Christmas.

MK: It's my birthday not Christmas, Dumb ass!

Kish: Fine, just write the story.

MK: Sing 'happy Birthday' Rock star style and say the Disclaimer then I will.

Kish: Fine :Sighs and rock music plays: _Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, happy Birthday, dear Hoshi Koneko-Chan, happy birthday to you._

MK: THANK YOU! Because of that I shall do the disclaimer and stick you with Ichigo in this story.

Kish: THANK YOU:Extremely happy:

MK: I own TMM. NOT! Thank you:

Ryoulover/wolves and pyroferry99 for the reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Walking into the dark/ Meeting with Masaya

Recap: "Planet." Zakuro, Lettuce, Ichigo and Pudding corrected in unison.

"WHATEVER!" Nina yelled back. "I'm out of here." Nina grabbed her bag and walked out side in the dark.

NYA!

Nina walked into the dark streets, her make-up came off, tears in her eyes and heart hurting. _If that's what Zoey thinks of he fine! _She though bitterly. _I don't need her, of my cousin and her friends. I don't even know why I'm thinking about this. I don't know how they are gonna survive without me. I have all the boy experience and look the best._

_It's not as if you actually have a boyfriend. _A little voice mind argued. She sighed in annoyance. One she was little the voice told her to steal cookies and fake cry to get her way. It was what she was used to, and now her voice was trying to be LOGICAL? That was scary. Why would it start now? _Zoey doesn't need a boyfriend, because she knows what she wants in her future. But who are you to pressure her in having a boyfriend? Is it because you just want someone to follow you? And Ichigo, you should be giving her advise and help, not stealing her boyfriend. Lettuce, you barely knew her and without knowing her you go and insult her. Pudding too. She is just a little girl and you go and try to make her a hooker. Zakuro…_

_Hold up there. _Nina had to get some say in her voice, because it was starting to sound like her mother, lecturing her about going out in public looking like she did. _For one, Zoey never gave in to what I said. 2, If Masaya was the perfect guy for Ichigo than why does he seem interested in me?_

_Why are you even thinking of him right now? You will just date him then dump him in 2 days, break his heart and he'll never talk to Ichigo again. _

_Forget it. 3, I was just trying to help Pudding with that makeover._

_Who asked you to help? Did you really what to help or create another you because Zoey doesn't what to be your little mini me? And before why did you bring Masaya in the conversation?_

_FORGET IT! 4, If Lettuce wanted to be my friend, then why didn't she do that before? And Zakuro? I barely know her and you are judge me on her point of view? And if I'm causing all these problems that why do I stay? I can't who I am and I wouldn't for anyone anyway._

_Maybe the aren't asking you to change, but tone it down and watch who you are hitting on and respect your self to cover up a little more. Maybe you should think about what guys could see in you except a hooker you will fuck anyone who asks. Try being nicer to girls and go for guy like Masaya not that Kish dude._

Nina sighed. The voice now sounded like Zoey when she was comforting her after getting dumped by her first boyfriend. Calm, understanding and sweet, just like her. Then Nina took everything she said and flipped it. When Zoey said guys are jerks, who only think the outside of a girl was what mattered, Nina herd: Change yourself to look prettier than other girls to get more boyfriends. Nina needed someone to talk to. Zoey was so pissed at her she would probable punch her. Sighing Nina realized when she changed, so did Zoey. Ichigo would be no different and she could imagine Zakuro, Lettuce and Pudding's face. The only person she could turn to now was…

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! You are NOT going to Masaya house! You would be going against Ichigo! You cant go. Go somewhere else, Ichigo's mom, Her dad, a stranger ANYONE but Aoyama. You like him and going near him will make you go crazy. And that would be GOING AGAINST ICHIGO!_

_It's Masaya not Aoyama. I don't like him! I just need to talk to someone and I can't talk to my Aunt or my Uncle and definitely not a stranger. I'll just talk to him for a bit and get my head cleared and go home. _Nina nodded and walked towards Masaya Aoyama's house.

(A/N: BTW- Let's just say she knows were it is)

------------------------------------------Zakuro's house-----------------------------------------

Everyone stayed quiet. The only noise was the soft sound of The Offspring's 'Can't Repeat' coming form the radio that had been turned on hours ago the drowned out the silent. Finally Ichigo talked.

"I wonder where Nina went." She knew it was out there but this was a desperate time and it called for desperate measures.

"She probably went home." Zakuro said. She pulled out a bottle. "Do you wanna play truth or dare?" Everyone shrugged and desisted it couldn't hurt anyone.

-------------------------------------------OUTSIDE------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Bear with me.)

Kish, Pai and Tart teleported outside the Fujiwara house. "So let's go alrightly." Tart said eagerly. He flew on Kish's head. "We are going with your plan, lets get it stared."

"Hold your horses, Tart." Kish smirked and flew closer to the window of the room, with Tart still on his head. Pai followed.

-------------------------------------------MASAYA'S HOUSE------------------------------------

Nina sat on a navy blue couch waiting of Masaya to come back. He was getting some food to talk this out with her.

"Here, Nina-san." Masaya returned with bowls of ice cream. "So go ahead."

Nina nodded. _What do I tell him? That I think I'm a slut and everyone hates me? _She asked herself and, once again, getting an answer. _The truth couldn't hurt. _"I want to change my style. Everyone thinks I'm a slut and I want to prove them wrong. I want to change, but everyone hates me, so no one would help me." Nina looked down.

"Ikumi-san." Masaya said her name with care the had only left the lips of her sister under shear sadness. He picked up her chin with his fingered.

_NO, GO! You cant do this. Ichigo…_

_I'm just seeing if he would cheat on Ichigo and if he would I'm going strait to Ichigo and telling her. _Nina thought.

"Nina-san, I don't hate you." Masaya smiled and kissed her deeply. Nina would have pulled away, she would have gone back to the party and telling Ichigo immediately, but something in her wanted to kiss him and she kissed back…

----------------------------------------------ZAKURO'S HOUSE--------------------------------

Ichigo spine the bottle and it landed on Zakuro. Ichigo looked at her and smiled evilly. "Okay, Zakuro, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Zakuro told her plainly. Normally she would have picked dare but she was in no mood and wanted to get done quickly.

"Who is your crush?" Ichigo said. Zakuro kept her private life on hold and Ichigo was inching to know. Time to see if 'Curiosity killed the cat'.

"…." Zakuro kept her mouth shut. What would her friends say if she said it? Would they stop considering her a friend? Would they never talk to her again? And who would she have left? Not as if he returned her feelings? "Ano…" Now or never. No turning back. "Pai."

The girls eyes went wide. Was she serious? "Zakur…" Zoey was cut off by a huge blast. The looked out the window to see 2 giant owl Kiremas Animas. "Time for work."

The girls ran outside and saw Pai, Kish and Tart. "KISH!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes, kitten?" Kish smirked. "I just came by to have some fun."

"Yeah, you better watch yourself." Tart commented, confusing the mews.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY MEDAMORPH-SIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE MEDAMORPH-SIS!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO MEDAMORPH-SIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING MEDAMORPH-SIS!"

MEW MEW STAR MEDAMORPH-SIS!"

The mews stood in the mew forms, weapons in hand, ready to fight. The owl made a drop kick, knocking Pudding and Zoey off there feet. Zakuro used the chance and attacked.

"Ribbon Zakuro's Pure!" She attacked and the owl fell backwards and Zoey saw the chance to strike.

"Ribbon Star Blast!" She sliced it. Lettuce and Pudding looked around to see Ichigo was gone and so was the aliens……..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MK: SORRY! I will have to think about the next. Thank you for the people who read. HAPPY B-DAY TO ME! I will up date in 14 review!

Kish: Laytah.


	7. Meeting with Masaya

MK: YO! Thank you, all! I love the idea's and help for everything!

Chapter 7: Meeting with Masaya/ where the hell where you?

Lettuce started panicking. "THERE GONE!" She yelled. Her green eyes widened. Pudding started freaking out too.

"That's a bad thing." Zoey asked as her sword disappeared.

"NO, ICHIGO ONEE-CHAN'S GONE, NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled, running in a circle. "SHE'S GONE. SHE'S GONE. SHE'S GONE. SHE'S GONE SHE'S GONE SHE'S GONE! AND SO IS KISSHU, PAI, AND TAR-TAR!" Zakuro and Zoey's eyes widened.

Zoey turned to Zakuro, shear shook in her eyes. "You don't think-" She couldn't finish. It was too horrible to think. Luckily for her Zakuro cut her off before she had to.

"I don't know." Zakuro looked down to the floor. "That's what they meant by 'you better watch yourself'" Zoey wasn't actually sure what they would do to her cousin but she didn't need to, to know Ichigo was in trouble.

"Where the hell is Nina?" Zoey asked, angrily. Her hand's balled into fists and she turned to the other mews. "Do you know?"

"No." Zakuro answered. "We can find out." Zakuro transformed back and gave Zoey her pendent. "The pendants could track her if we give them to Ryou." Zoey nodded, transformed to normal and took off to the café with the rest following her.

----------------------------------------------Masaya's house----------------------------------------

Nina and Masaya were still kissing on his couch and somehow Nina had find herself under Ichigo's boyfriend. _You bitch. _The voice in her head started to sound like Zoey again. This time it was angry and was ready to raise some hell. _You slut. You whore. You don't deserve to even be related to your cousin, or your sister. NOT EVEN YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER. You should burn in…_

_Shut it. _Nina yelled back in her head as Masaya's tongue came in her mouth. _I don't care any more. Why can't I be happy? Why am I not allowed to have a boyfriend?_

_NOT YOUR COUSIN'S BOYFRIEND! _

Suddenly the door bust open as Zoey walked towards her sister, now in mew form, looking ready to kill. Masaya and Nina backed away. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, BITCH!" Zoey yelled, Zakuro, Pudding and Lettuce behind her. "This is what you have been doing?"

"Ichigo's gonna kill you." Zakuro told Masaya and Nina, flatly.

"Well, I told you I was gonna leave." Nina told her. She head her head high with no regrets.

"We were attacked." Mew Zoey broke down to the floor and stared crying. Something that Nina, Ichigo, NOT EVEN HER MOTHER had ever seen, and it surprised the hell out of the mews. "They t-t-took Ichigo." Zoey tried her best not to stutter and sob harder. "I tried to help, b-b-but they disappeared before we knew it, a-a-and if you w-would have be-en there, s-s-she might still be hereeeeeeeee." Zoey sobbed harder as Lettuce let her cry on her shoulder.

Nina's eyes were wide. "No." Her cousin was gone? They had taken her? Was there nothing they could do? She was gone forever? Nina walked towards Zoey and Lettuce and broke into sobs, too. _Is there nothing we can do?_

---------------------------------------ALEINS SHIP-------------------------------------------------

Ichigo, who had been blacked out, woke up to see herself in a green room, on a bed. _Were the hell am I? _She asked her self. A green figure teleported in front of her. "AHH!" Ichigo yelled, falling on her back.

"Relax, Koneko-chan." Kish smirked. He flew in the air, sitting Indian style, in front of her. "Like my room?"

"I like _MY _room." Ichigo snapped. "I want to go home." She got up and looked around the room. The floor, or piles of clothes on the floor, looked ankle deep, like an ocean. It was pretty normal of a teenager, desk, bed, bed-side table, closet, and, like every teenager, a total and complete mess. Clothes over everything and, something that surprised Ichigo, a radio that looked from Earth.

"Sorry, Pai and Tart think you have enough Mews now and want to 'get rid' of some." Kish made air quotes around 'get rid', making Ichigo roll her eyes. Kish put his feet on the floor and walked towards the radio. Turning it on. "Pretty Fly For a White Guy" by The Offspring started, making Ichigo start cracking up.

(A/N: Hint to why: White Guy, What is Kish's skin color?)

"What?" He asked laughing a little.

"What color is y-your skin?" She was laughing so hard soon tears formed in her eyes.

"Very funny." Kish smiled. _Ichigo doesn't seem mad, anymore. _Kish thought. _Maybe there's a chance she'll love me…_

------------------------------MASAYA'S YARD-----------------------------------

"What can we do?" Lettuce asked, still claming Zoey and Nina.

"We can call Mint." Zakuro suggested. "We're gonna need more help to get Ichigo back, especially getting her back form Kish." Everyone nodded. Zakuro pulled her Razor V3 from her pocket and quickly dialed Mint's number. "Mint…We need you come home… We lost Ichigo… Thanks…"

-----------------------------------------

MK: SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY! I will update soon! Laytah!


	8. Who Are You

MK: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIya!

Kish: hey.

MK: Thanks for bringing your poopy self!

Kish: no problem.

MK: I was being sarcastic. For that, you do the disclaimer!

Kish: Koneko-chan doesn't own you JACKASSES!

MK: Don't call my readers jackasses:Slaps: On with the story!

Chapter 8: Who are you/ Getting Ichigo back!

Everyone waited at the Café, the next day, for Mint. The café was closed so no one was there excepted Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Zoey, Nina, Ryou and Keiichiro.

"…so there is a way to get into the ship." Keiichiro finished. "We just need someone to fly."

"That's were Mint comes in?" Zoey asked. Not knowing Mint, she was kind of confused over what to do.

"Exactly." Zakuro answered. "So as soon as she gets her we leave." Everyone nodded as the door opened.

"Café's closed." Ryou said without looking up.

"HEY you called ME!" Mint said, angrily.

"MINT!" Lettuce and Pudding yelled, running towards the bird and hugging her.

"Alright get off!" Mint pushed them off. "How are you?" Mint asked Nina and Zoey.

"We're Ichigo's cousins, I'm Zoey." Zoey answered sadly. "That's Nina." Zoey said her name with much hate. She didn't even turn to introduce her sister. Nina knew Zoey was mad and that Ichigo would be mad if she found out.

"Nice to meet you." Mint said and walked towards Zakuro. "Ohayo, Onee-sama."

Zakuro nodded. "Let's go. Ichigo needs help."

Everyone started running away but Ryou grabbed Lettuce's arm. "Lettuce, I need to tell you something before you go."

"Hai, Shirogane-san?" Lettuce asked. Ryou kissed her lips, lightly, and pulled back quickly.

"I love you, so be careful." Lettuce blushed, nodded and ran away.

------------------------------------------ALIENS SHIP---------------------------------------------

"What is this song, then?" Kish asked, changing the song on the radio. They had been playing this game for a while and Kish was desperate to find a song she didn't know.

"Blink-182's Dammit." Ichigo answered. "Face it, Kish, I'm gonna win every time."

"No, I will find a song you don't know!" Kish said, changing the song once again. Suddenly, he got an idea. "If I find a song you don't know, you kiss me." Kish smirked, even though he would probably lose, it was worth a shot.

"Fine. 'Cause I know you will never find I song I don't know." Ichigo folded her arms, closed her eyes and smiled proudly.

"Okay this song." Kish changed the song and was trying very hard to find a song.

_He is very determined for me to kiss him, isn't he? _Ichigo asked in her mind. _It's kinda creepy. Well, duh, he told me he loves me but I thought he was playing with me. Was he telling the truth? WAIT, WHY DO I CARE! Bad Ichigo, BAD!_

"Ha!" Kish finally stopped at a song. "Okay so what's this song?"

"Ano… Well… It's." Ichigo stuttered. "Green Day Holiday?" She said. It sounded like a question, she was unsure this time.

"Sorry, Kitten. I win." Kish smiled brightly. "You have to kiss me. The song was System of a Down BYOB."

Ichigo looked down. _What is wrong with me? What did I get the question wrong? Why did I say that if I knew the song? I don't wanna kiss him. Do I? NO! Maybe… No! Stop it, Ichigo! But why did my mouth say that if my head thought… "_Fine." Ichigo said defeated. "I am a Mew of my word." She walked towards him closed her eyes and looked up, pushing her lips against his.

_KITTEN IS KISSING ME!_ Kish thought happily. _She is kissing ME. Take that, stupid bastard Masaya!_ Ichigo pulled away and looked down blushing.

_WHY MEEEEEEEEE! I didn't want to kiss him! I…_ Kish cut of Ichigo's thoughts as he hugged her.

"Thank you, Koneko-Chan." Kish whispered in her ear.

"RIBBON STAR BLAST!" An angry voice yelled.

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!" A softer voice yelled.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!" An other voice yelled.

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!" A happy voice yelled.

"RIBBON ZAKURO'S PURE!" A powerful voice yelled.

"RIBBON FIRE FLARE!" A voice usually bored had as much force in it as everyone else. Ichigo and Kish were surprised and ran out of the room to see the mews fighting the aliens.

"ICHIGO!" The Mew's yelled once they saw her. Suddenly, Pai send an attack, while they were off guard, pushing Zakuro in another room, Lettuce off her feet, Pudding in Lettuce, Nina coming face to face with the floor, Mint slammed against the wall and Zoey on the floor in front of Ichigo. Ichigo faced Kish.

"Please stop them, they were only here to save me and we'll leave now, please just stop." Ichigo pleaded. Kish nodded and flew up to Tart and Pai. _He does care about me. Why haven't I seen it till now? _Ichigo thought sadly as Kish flew down.

"He said to wait, He is gonna fix the teleporting room before you can go." Kish said. Ichigo nodded and kneeled to her cousin.

"They should probably get better first." Ichigo said. "Please tell me when it's done." She started to tend to her other friends.

Pai walked into the room when no one was looking and saw Zakuro sitting on the bed, looking at the wounds. "Did I hurt you?" He asked. Zakuro turned.

"Not really." Zakuro answered. "I wasn't that hurt." Pai walked over to see her leg badly cut.

"Not hurt, huh?" He smirked, slightly. He undid the ribbons in his hair and started to wrap her leg. "It's not as bad as it looks, but it's still pretty bad."

Zakuro nodded and winced a bit form the pain. "Thanks."

Pai nodded and walked out of the room. _Why can't I just tell her who I feel?_

_Why can't I just tell him how I feel?_ Zakuro got up and walked out side and started helping Ichigo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MK: Not really a cliffy but still… Well UPDATE, PLEASE!


	9. Getting Back Home

MK: Hey! I'm SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I didn't update sooner! I was really busy but now here I am!

Chapter 9: Getting Back Home/ YOU DID WHAT?

Ichigo pushed an ice pack on Zoey's head. A giant bruise laid on her head after Pai's attack. Ichigo looked at her cousin worriedly. She turned to her other friends, all unconscious. Lettuce had a badly sprang ankle, Pudding had bruised side, Mint had a bruise like Zoey's and Nina had rug burn. Zakuro tabbed a wet cloth on Mint's face and moved on to Nina. Kish walked in the hall way were they were. Complete silent entered the air. Kish looked down at the mews and sadly at Ichigo.

"Pai hurt them pretty bad, didn't he?" He asked, sadly. Ichigo looked up.

"Yeah, But we could use some help." Ichigo answered, looking up and smiling. Zakuro looked at Ichigo, wondering something. _Did something happen between them when we weren't with her? _Kish sat near Ichigo and started wrapping Lettuce's ankle. _If anything did, then I could be with Pai. Maybe…_ Pai walked into the hall way.

"The room is done. You can leave." Pai announced._ You can leave now, Zakuro_. He thought, sadly. Ichigo shook her friends to wake up. Zoey slowly opened her eyes to see her vision blurred and soon she saw everything clearly. Like everyone else she stood up.

"What the…?" Zoey said. Pudding looked around and saw Pai. She jumped up and got in a fighting position.

"You are a bad alien, na no da." Pudding yelled, innocently. "I will avenge my friends, na no da!"

"Pudding, sit down and please stop screaming." Nina pleaded. Everyone followed Kish and Pai to the teleport room. Nina looked at the ground the whole time and could feel Zakuro, Lettuce, Pudding and Zoey glaring at her.

"We'll need to teleport you so hold on to us." Pai explained. "We can't teleport if you aren't very close." Ichigo blushed as Kish pulled her close and Zoey and Nina grabbed on to Ichigo. Zakuro blushed as she moved towards Pai with Lettuce and Mint holding on to her. Pudding jumped in Tart's arms and giggled. They all teleported and reappeared in an abandon park.

"Bye, Tar-tar, na no da!" Pudding kissed Tart on the cheek.

Tart blushed. "Whatever. Leave me alone, Monkey girl!" Tart teleported back.

"Later, Koneko-chan." Kish kissed Ichigo, who blushed. He chuckled and teleported after Tart.

"Let's go." Mint said, pushing the blushing Ichigo. Everyone followed. Zakuro was about to but stopped and turned.

"Pai." She said before he could teleport. He floated down on the floor in front of her.

"Yeah?" Pai asked.

"If I were to tell you something important, would you total dismiss it?" Zakuro asked, blushing slightly.

"It depends on what it is." Pai said, walking closer. "If it was very important that you can just tell me now, I wouldn't."

"Okay, Then I will." Zakuro said, boldly. She walked towards him and kissed him. "I love you." She said once she left his lips. "I don't really expect you to return my feelings so I'll leave."

Pai stood there dumfounded. He shook his head to think strait and grabbed her arm. "Wait, Zakuro. I love you, too. I just thought you hated me." Pai looked down.

"Never!" Zakuro said firmly. "But Pai… Kiss me. If you love me than your kiss will say it all." Pai looked at Zakuro confused. _How could you say that? _He thought and kissed her passionately. Her arms were trapped on his chest. One arm was in her long, soft lavender hair, the other around her waist. His tongue exploring her mouth. He teleported, making the kiss stop and reappeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What did you think?" He whispered in her ear. Zakuro was completely dizzy from the kiss.

"It was… wonderful." Zakuro blushed. She turned to him and hugged him. "I have to go. I love you." Zakuro ran towards her friends. She turned and waved to him before he teleported back.

--------------------------------------CAFÉ MEW MEW------------------------------------

Ichigo knew something bad was gonna happen because Nina had just inhaled for the 10th time and everyone was glaring at her. "Okay, Ichigo, my dear, _forgiving_ cousin. I have some bad news. After the slumber party, I was walking and -deep breath- IwhentoMasaya'shouseandstartedmakingoutwithhimandIamsosososorry!"

"What?" Ichigo asked, anime sweat dropping.

"I when to Masaya's house and started making out with him and I am so so so sorry." Nina said, looking down. "I don't know why or how but it did happen and if you need help or someone to talk to…" Nina let the sentence hang.

Ichigo was looking at her wide-eyed. _Of all the dirty, rotten things she had done… How could I ever had trusted her? Who could I ever had trusted him?_

_How are you so sure this is Nina's fault? What if it was Masaya's? What if he was bad news? He WAS checking her out at the party. And if I remember he was also checking out Zoey. ZOEY for Pete sakes. The cousin that is addicted to skateboarding and rock music! It is all MASAYA'S FAULT! _A voice in Ichigo's mind said.

_I knew this is Nina's fault 'cause, 1 it's NINA were talking about here, and 2 Aoyama-kun is faithful to me and loves me, like I do him. I am devastated about this. Nina has always been this way and she won't stop. I was ARGUING with her before we went to Zakuro's sleepover. _

_Fine it is Nina and you may love him and he may say he loves you but… how are you so sure?… And how are you so devastated if I see no reaction to this?… Maybe you need to talk this out with NINA instead of YOURSELF._

Ichigo stopped. The voice had silenced her. How COULD she be so sure? And how DID she know ifMasaya didn't start it? And why wasn't she feeling anything to this blow? She was sure if something like this had happened, she would be bawling her eyes out. Yet, why did she just want to get back to work and move on with her life? Ichigo looked up and her cousin, how was still looking at her with sorry eyes. Ichigo smiled softly. "Nina, why did you go after Masaya?"

Nina looked confused before answering, "He doesn't think of he as a slut." Nina looked at her cousin. "So I know why you love him so much. I'll be leaving in a couple of days so I'll just stay out of the way."

"No, Nina," Ichigo placed her hand on Nina's before continuing, "you can have him. I guess I just don't love him anymore."

Nina looked over at her and smiled. "I knew who does like you, A LOT." She smiled. Ichigo looked away. She knew who she was taking about. She got up form the table.

"We have to get back to work." Ichigo stood up and walked to the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MK: Will Ichigo get to be with someone? Will Ichigo talk to Masaya? Does he want her back? Will Lettuce and Ryou tell everyone there in love? Why am I asking you these questions? Find out next time on: Troubles Doubled in Cousins!

Kish: -yawn- update please.

MK: YOU RUINED THE AFFECT!


	10. Zakurosan?

MK: HEY! I am updating! I will end the story probably in 3 to 4 chapters. Stop me if you want it shorter or longer!

Chapter 8: ZAKURO-SAN/ I DON'T LIKE HIM!

Ichigo walked around the café, taking orders while Zoey took the orders to the tables. It seemed like they were the only ones doing work. Nina sat with Mint, reading fashion magazines while Mint sipped her tea. Zakuro was at a photo shot and Pudding was doing tricks out side. Lettuce was doing some kind of work as she pick up her broken dish. Ichigo looked sad to the eyes of her friends, her cousins and even her bosses.

"What is up with her?" Mint asked.

"Maybe it was what I said." Nina spoke up. "Or she's still upset about Masaya."

"That's the only smart thing I've ever heard you say." Zoey shot back. "I would be if you did that to me."

"Maybe we could ask her, na no da." Pudding suggested.

"That's not a good idea." Lettuce corrected. "She'll just say that everything is fine and we should stop worrying."

"True." Zakuro agreed. She looked down at her lavender and black watch. "I got to go. Late for something important."

"Where are you going, Zakuro-san?" Lettuce asked. No sooner had she said this, Ichigo got interested.

"Yeah, I would love to know." Ichigo added.

"I've got something important to do." Zakuro said with a tone that said, 'Conversation over.' She walked out the door leaving the other Mews angry and confused.

"We should follow her." Zoey suggested. "Anyone up for it?"

"If Onee-sama caches us we'll get in big trouble with her." Mint said, fearful of her relationship with Zakuro.

"Oh…Kay… Is that a yes or no?" Zoey asked.

"It's a yes if we careful." Mint warned.

Nodding, Zoey turned to Pudding and Lettuce. "You two?"

"I'm in, na no da!" Pudding smiled.

"I guess." Lettuce pushed up her glasses. "I just need to be back soon."

"Why?" Ichigo asked. Everyone turned to Lettuce. Lettuce could read their faces. They were asked, 'you haven't told her yet?' Lettuce hadn't told Ichigo because she didn't have time, but she decided now was as good a time as any.

"Ryou-san and I are going out and we have a date later." Lettuce blushed and pushed her glasses up again, in was what she did when she was nervous and embarrass. Ichigo smiled. She had wanted Ryou and Lettuce to go out for a while and now… Ichigo hugged her green haired friend.

"Lettuce, I'm so happy for you. I've been wanting you two to get together. Lettuce pushed up her glasses. Ichigo smiled. She knew her friends so well, she had predicted Lettuce to do that. All her friends had a dead give away. When Lettuce was embarrass or nervous she pushed up her glasses, Pudding tugged on her hair, Zakuro twirled her hair around her finger, and Mint looked at her cuticles. Ichigo let go of her friend and smiled.

"You have to tell me about what happened later." Ichigo winked. Lettuce smiled and agreed.

"Anyway… Cousin, you in?" Zoey asked. Ichigo nodded without hesitation. "We just need a way to get Ryou to let us go." Everyone looked at Lettuce slyly.

"Nani?"

-----------------------------------------LATER---------------------------------------------------

"Why should I move? You move!" Mint yelled.

"Shut up! She's gonna hear us." Zoey shot back.

"We can't even she her." Ichigo said, angrily.

"Well look up!" Nina said and everyone looked over the bush the were behind to see Zakuro kissing Pai.

"Holy crap." They whispered in unison and ducked back down.

"Are they dating, na no da?" Pudding asked, eyes wide.

"I don't know." Mint answered, devastated.

"If they are, Ichigo, you could date that Kish person." Nina smiled.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Ichigo yelled. Everyone clamped their hands over her mouth.

"Shut up." They whispered. But even with their whispering, Zakuro and Pai heard them. They walked over to the bush, Zakuro twirling her hair around her fingers.

"What are you doing here!" Zakuro asked them.

"Um…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MK: TTFN! I'm tired! I hoped you liked it. I just wanted to throw in the embarrassing trait thing for fun.

Kish: how do I know if Ichigo-Chan is nervous or embarrassed?

MK: I'll tell ya next chappie. REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. I don't know how I feel

MK: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I will up date this story now! An I may make a Christmas story soon, hopfully it doesn't suck.

Chapter 9: I don't know what to feel/ Helping Ichigo Get there!

RECAP: "Shut up." They whispered. But even with their whispering, Zakuro and Pai heard them. They walked over to the bush, Zakuro twirling her hair around her fingers.

"What are you doing here!" Zakuro asked them.

"Um…"

"WELL?" Zakuro said, not getting any happier. Ichgio looked down, since she had know bracletes to pull on she started biteing her nails.

"We were looking of an earing I droped yesterday." Lettuce tried to lie but her usuall habite was hard to break and she couldn't resise pushing up her glasses.

"Don't lie to me." Zakuro growled. She pushed the short green hair from her friends ear. "Your ears aren't even pirced and you pushed up your glasses."

"Maybe I should go." Pai said and turned to teleport.

"Hold on." Zakuro stopped him. "Guys me and Pai are dating." Mint looked up from her cuticles and uponed her mouth to say something but Zakuro stopped her. "Before you ask, no I'm not going to their side and he's not switching to ours. We just want to be with each other for now." The girls nodded in undersand meant and smiled. Nina looked at Ichigo, with the same look before saying, 'You could date Kish if you wanted to.' Ichigo glared at her. Pai looked at Ichigo and Nina then remembered something.

"Ichigo, Kish said he needs to tell you something. Meet him by the park at 4." Pai turned to Zakuro. "I have to go, Inu-chan, I'll see you later." He kissed her softly and teleported.

Everyone turned to Ichigo. "What?" She asked, a bit cluelessly.

"Are you gonna go?" Nina asked, eyes wide with a 'duh' look on her face.

"I don't know." Ichigo looked down and bit her nails.

_GO GO GO GO GO! _The voice in her mind yelled. _Why cant you have someone?_

_I HAD someone and Nina stole him. I just don't want to rush into something just because I'm not in a relationship._

_Your not. You have been wanting to be with him, you just reilived a small feeling like this now! If you don't go, your gonna hate youtself. GO!_

"You going or what?" Zoey asked. Her eyes focused on her cousin. Ichgio bit her nail off before answering.

"I think I-." Ichigo answered.

"I GOTTA GO!" Lettuce looked at her green and blue watch and yelled. She grabbed her friends arms and ran off before Ichigo could answer.

----------------------------------------MOMOMIYA HOUSE 3:00-------------------------------

Ichigo sat on her bed thinking. _I think I should go. _She got up.

_But… then again… _She sat back down.

_But maybe it's important! _She got up, again.

_Well… maybe-_

"Decide alreadly!" Zoey yelled. She and Nina were standing in her door way. "I think you should go and should go and so does Nina and Zakuro and Lettuce and Pudding AND Mint."

"What about Aoy- Masaya, Ryou and Keiichiro?" Ichgio asked.

"Forget about them." Zoey snapped.

"They do agree though." Nina said, simply.

"This is about what you want. If you think you could and would have feelings for the alien dude than go! If you don't we'll talk you into going and/or drag you, so you might as well go."

"Fine, I'll go." Ichigo smiled and got up. "Wait. Mom and dad will wonder what I'm doing."

"We'll take care of it, just GO!" Nina shoved her towards the window. Ichigo ran towards the park.

"Ichigo?" Knocking came at her door. Nina looked at Zoey franicly.

"What do we do? There gonna find out. We're dead." Nina whispered. "She's not gonna get to be with-" Zoey smacked her.

"Shut up!" Zoey growled. "I'll take care of it." Zoey walked toward the door, not opening it. "Ichigo's in the shower, What's up?"

"We just wanted to know who was talking in her." Ichigo's dad said.

"Oh, It was just me, Ichigo and Nina." Zoey answered, bitting her bottom lip.

"No boys?"

"No."

"Okay then." He answered and walked down stairs. Nina and Zoey sighed. They were safe, for now.

"Ichigo better thank us for this." Zoey growled. Nina nodded.

----------------------------------------------------PARK 4:00-----------------------------------------

Ichigo walked around the park, looking for Kish. "Were are you?" She yelled.

"Ever try behind you?" Kish joked. Ichigo turned.

"Hey, so what's up? I have to hurry."

"…."

MK: What should Kish say? I know it's kinda stupid I don't even know what he's gonna say, but then again I'm not to bright. REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Confessing true feelings

MK: Hello to all! Thank you for all the reviews! I have come up with something for Kish to say but you dislike it, just review and I'll redo it!

Chapter 12: Confessing true feelings/ Nina and Zoey, sisters again!

"… I know I told you this before, but you don't listen and I really need to tell you. I love you." Ichigo just stood there, shocked.

_You idiot! Say something! You knew he loved you but you're still shocked!_

_What do I say?_

'_I love you, too' Maybe something along those lines! _

_But…_

_Stop kidding you're self! You love him, retard! Masaya just got in the way! Oh, and by the way, YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO ME MORE!_

"Kitten?" Kish waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Ichigo snapped back to reality.

"You have been out of it for the past 2 minutes. If you didn't here what I said, I could repeat it…" Kish said.

"NO!" Ichigo snapped. "I heard, I-I-I love you-u, too." Ichigo whispered. Kish smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you, kitten. You have no idea how much that means to me." Kish kissed her passionately and Ichigo returned.

-----------------------------------MOMOMIYA HOUSE----------------------------------------

"NINA, ZOEY, I NEED TO TALK TO ICHIGO!" Ichigo's mother yelled, angrily, as she tried to open the door.

"She's in the shower and told us not to let anyone in." Zoey yelled, threw her teeth, as she used all her strength to keep the door close, with Nina doing the same.

"I don't hear running water." Ichigo's dad noted. Zoey looked at Nina and pointed her head towards the bathroom. Nina nodded and turned it on quickly before running back to help her sister.

"There she just got in." Nina yelled.

"But you said she was in there before." Ichigo's mom argued.

"She was getting ready!" Zoey shot back.

"Listen, if you don't open this door we are sending you home!" Ichigo's dad yelled. Zoey looked at Nina wide-eyed.

"We are not opening this door." Nina yelled.

"Fine." The parents let go and walked down stairs. "Pack your stuff."

"At least Ichigo is talking to Kish." Zoey walked to a purple bag and started looking for her stuff.

"Yeah." Nina agreed, doing the same.

"Since you STOLE Aoyama from her." Zoey said with venom in her voice. Nina turned at her sharply.

"What is your problem! You have always been angry at me, WHY?" Nina yelled, looking Zoey strait in the eye.

"You are my problem!" Zoey shot back, throwing the clothes she had on the floor. "You think your all that! I would love just one day were you weren't self centered and a pemidona! Leave me alone and stop pressuring me to be like you!"

"I'm sorry!" Nina yelled. Zoey's mouth dropped. She never heard her sister apologies.

"What?" Zoey said, still not believing what she heard. Her sister was a person to manipulate you into apologizing first.

"I'm sorry." Nina repeated with less volume. "I only did it for guys and now I realize I was being a self-centered jerk."

"I was gonna go for bitch but your choice." Zoey smiled. Nina smiled and hugged her. Nina's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"**Hey Nina, how are you?" **Masaya said.

"Fine, but I have to leave soon, probable tomorrow." Nina said sadly.

"**Then can I see you now?" **Masaya asked. Nina turned to her sister. Zoey smiled and gave thumbs up. Nina looked at her confused and covered the phone.

"You can hear me?" She asked.

"Your phone is pretty loud." Zoey smirked. Nina laughed. She uncovered the phone.

"Yeah. I'll meet you at your house right now." She turned off the phone and jumped out the window. She looked up at her sister. "Can you handle the fort?"

"GO!" Zoey laughed. "What's the worst that could happen?"

MK: DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN! Sorry. –laugh- Please Review!

Kish: Thank you! KONEKO-CHAN LOVES ME!

MK: Yup! Please Review!


	13. Zoey has fun

MK: I'M UPDATING!

Kish: Yay for you (Bored)

MK: Disclaimer.

Kish: She no own.

MK: Good boy. (Throws cookie)

Kish: ARE YOU ALWAYS GONNA GIVE ME A COOKIE!

MK: That or I'll kill you in my story.

Kish: This cookie is really good.

MK: Thought so.

Chapter 13: Zoey has fun/ Evil Masaya.

* * *

Recap: She looked up at her sister. "Can you handle the fort?"

"GO!" Zoey laughed. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Zoey watched her sister climb down the wall to the floor. Nina, having horse genes, started running fast, leaving Zoey bored in a pink, to pink for her, room. Ichigo's parents (BTW- could someone tell me their names.) were down stairs fast asleep and all of their stuff was packed.

"What could I do now?" Zoey asked herself. "I wonder how Ichigo will take it. I mean, us leaving. I wouldn't be surprised if she was jumping for joy. I'm pretty plain and Nina just a slut." She sat against a wall and felt herself slipping to the floor, but did nothing to stop it. Soon her butt was in contact to the floor, and her feet were sprung out in front of her.

"Hey, over her."

"Dude, you suck."

Zoey perked up. She walked to the window and saw some boys' skate boarding on the street listing to music. Zoey smiled softy. _'Who's to say I can't have fun? Nina is with Masaya and Ichigo is with Kish, so why do I have to stay in this house? Besides, it's only a few feet away.' _She nodded, grabbed her board, and climbed out the window. (A/N: I don't know what the tricks are called so, bear with me)

Zoey grinded the sidewalk and did a 180 in the air, landing on the ground, perfectly. The boys stood in awe.

"Whoa." One of them said. He had black hair and dark green eyes.

"You're good." Another one said. He had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Not bad, for a girl." Said the last one. He had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"For a girl?" Zoey said, angrily. She walked up to him. "I'm one of the best."

"You wish." The blonde said. "My name is Shugo."

"Good for you." Zoey shot back. "Let see a trick, _Shugo_."

"Hey I bet my name's better than whatever you were cursed with." Shugo shot back.

"My name's Zoey." She glared at him.

"I was right." Shugo smirked.

"Hey, I didn't choose my name." Zoey said, angrily. "AND I'm not from here."

"Were you from?" The black haired boy asked.

"America."

"Sucks for you." The brunette said. "All the best skaters are here."

"Whatever." Zoey glared. "So who are you dudes?"

"My name's Sitka." The brown haired boy smiled.

"I'm Kaoshka." (Ka-osh-ka)

"So who's the best out of you three?" Zoey asked.

"That would be Kaoshka." Sitka answered. "So, what are you doing in Tokyo?"

"Visiting my cousin with my sister." Zoey answered.

"So," Shugo said. "wanna come to the skate park with us? It's open tonight for a night skate."

"Well…" Zoey looked up at the window. "……… Let's go." She grabbed her skate board and staked towards the boys.

* * *

Ichigo and Kish walked towards her house, holding hands.

"I wonder if they covered for me." Ichigo said, worriedly.

"Hopefully." Kish agreed. "Well, kitten; this is your house, right."

"Yeah, thanks." She kissed his cheek and ran into her window. Once she did, she was greeted with an empty room, two suitcases and a note.

'_Ichigo_

_Me and Nina are out right now. Nina's at Masaya's and I'm at the skate park. We'll comeback soon but tomorrow we have to leave. (Your parents got mad we wouldn't let them in the room._

_Love,_

_Zoey.'_

"No." Ichigo said, sadly. "They're leaving because of me." Suddenly her phone ran.

"**Hello?" said a shaky voice.**

"Hello?" Ichigo said. "Nina?"

"**Yeah," Nina answered. She sounded like she was crying. "I need help. Masaya is going crazy. I told him I had to go home and he got crazy. Please Ichigo help me."**

"Where are you?" Ichigo said, worriedly.

"**I locked myself in the bathroom," Nina answered. "but he'll find me soon."**

"Okay, I'll get everyone else and come over." Ichigo said. "Don't worry. We'll be over soon."

"**Thanks. Thank you so much." Nina hung up. She wiped her eyes and blew her noise. Putting her ear to the door, Nina checked to see where Masaya was. He wasn't near her. She smiled in relief.**

* * *

"Oh, shit." Ichigo said and dialed Zoey's number.

"**Hello?" Zoey said.**

"GET OVER HERE NOW." Ichigo yelled. "Nina needs help."

"**Alright. I'm coming." Zoey said and the phone shut off. She turned to the boys. "I've gotta get going." Zoey started walking off.**

"**Is something wrong?" Kaoshka said, worriedly. He grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him directly.**

"**No, I've just gotta go." Zoey blushed, slightly. **

"**Can I at lest have your phone number?" Kaoshka smiled. Zoey blushed more and grabbed a pen and wrote on his arm. She waved bye and ran to Ichigo.

* * *

**

Ichigo and the rest of the mews waited for Zoey in the Momomiya's house. Kish, Tart and Pai were there too. Everyone was there, waiting for Zoey.

* * *

MK: There's something unexpected.

Kish: That was wired.

MK: Thank you! Now, REVIEW!


	14. Out Comes Deep Blue

MK: Sorry for not updating in a while!

Kish: Like anyone reads this story…

MK: I HAVE 31 REVIEWS! TAKE THAT, BITCH!

Kish: Shut up!

Chapter 14: Out comes Deep Blue/ The last Chapter

* * *

Nina pressed her ear again against the door. Biting her bottom lip, she prayed he wasn't near her. Her heart pounded in her chest as her heard footstep walking around. As she heard them, she saw her life flashing before her eyes, stopping at a hour ago…

--------------Flashback------------------------

Nina and Masaya was on his coach when she looked him in the eye. "Masaya, I have to tell you, I'm going home tomorrow." Nina felt her eyes weld up in tears as Masaya hugged her tightly. When they let go, she looked in his yes, still crying. She saw Masaya's eyes turn a light bluish color and his hair turn blonde and grow longer. Nina blinked, when she did, Masaya was back to normal. Shaking it off, she hugged him again.

"So your really leaving?" Masaya asked, Hugging her tightly. He could feel her nod and his eyes turned a red color. Nina opened her eyes to see Masaya's hair turning black and long. Nina's eyes widened and tried to make him let go. "No," He said, firmly. "you aren't leaving me. Ichigo did and you aren't getting away." He pulled her away to roughly kiss her.

"Stop!" She screamed. Her horse ears and tail popped out and kneed him in the groin. Masaya fell to the floor in pain as Nina ran away. Once he got up, he found out she was gone, his eyes shined as all the doors and windows shut and locked. Even if she was gone, she couldn't get out.

---------------------End ---------------------------

Now, Nina was locked inside a bathroom, praying Masaya hadn't found out were she was. The footsteps came closer to her and she cried harder. _'Please, let him not find out!' _The footsteps came closer and closer and the doorknob turned and shake

"Open up, I know your in here." Masaya's voice came dark and cold, making a shiver down her spine.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" Ichigo yelled. Masaya turned and saw the mews and aliens at the door.

"Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, why are you helping the enemy?" Masaya asked.

Pai's eyes went wide. He turned to Kish and Tart to see them the same. '_It can't be.' _Pai thought. _'I thought Deep Blue disappeared!' _"Deep……Blue…"

"Yes." Deep Blue smirked. "Now, help me." Pai stepped in front of Zakuro. Her eyes widened.

"No." Pai answered. "We have people we love here."

Kisshu walked to Ichigo and kissed her, leaving her blushing. "Why should we help you now?" He smirked at Deep Blue. "We have enough power to bring you down now!"

Tart hugged Pudding. "So you can just stuff it." Tart yelled, earning a kiss on the cheek from Pudding for his bravery. Deep Blue's frowned.

"I had faith in you." He yelled. (A/N: I'm gonna call Deep Blue, DB, cus' it's easier.) DB raised his hand and a ball of light shot at them. The dogged and Zoey made her way to the bathroom door.

"Nina, don't come out." Zoey told her sister. "Stay in there. We can do this." Nina nodded, even though no one could see and worriedly sighed, hoping her new friends, cousin and sister would be okay.

"Get away from there." DB raised his hand again and attacked.

"STAR SWORD!" Zoey yelled and blocked the attack. DB mad his attack stronger and walked towards her slowly. Zoey stepped back until her back to the wall.

"Stand down, child." DB yelled. Suddenly, something hit his head, hard. Everyone turned to see Ryou and Keiichiro with rocks in their hands. "More humans." DB growled. Raising his hand, he prepared for another attack. Lettuce's eyes widened.

"NO, RYOU!" She yelled and targeted her attack. "RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!" The attack hit DB hard and he fell to the ground.

"FUU-RAI-SEN!" Pai attacked. (A/N: Not to sure if that's the right one, but, hell why not?) The attack hit DB in the leg.

Nina looked out to see what was going on. Once DB saw her, he smirked. "You seem to fight me easily, let's see how you would, one for your own!" DB teleported in front of Nina.

"NO!" They yelled. DB paralyzed her and walked into her. Once he did, Nina's eyes turned red and she transformed.

"Mew Mew Kaki Metamorphosis!" "Nina" yelled. (A/N: Kaki means fire) "Nina" transform and looked the same but the white of the costume turned black. "This is much better!" "Nina" Smirked. Suddenly, her eyes turned blue again.

"STOP!" She yelled, trying to take control. Zoey's eyes widened and she ran to Nina. The mews and aliens followed her. Nina was fell to the floor and grabbed her hair, pulling on in roughly. "HELP!" Zoey grabbed her hand.

"How did he do this?" She asked Kish, Pai and Tart.

"Apparently, he holds powers not even we knew." Pai answered. Zoey let go of Nina's hand and grabbed Pai's shirt. Ichigo ran to her knees, before Nina, with Kish behind her, and took Zoey's place.

"Turn her back or so help me, I'll kill you!" Zoey glared. Zakuro touched Zoey's shoulder softy.

"We'll get her back, just don't kill my boyfriend." She told her, softly. Zoey let him go and cried. Walking over to Nina.

"I'm sorry." Zoey told her sister. Everyone cried too. "I did hate you, but never, in a million years, did I wish for you to die." Ichigo hugged her cousin.

"Don't think like that." She told her. "Nina can fight back, I'm sure of it."

Suddenly, a loud sound, the sound of screaming, was heard. Nina was screaming, trying to get DB out of her. She grabbed a rock and scrapped herself. Suddenly, before them was DB, in the form of Masaya. He looked sad and touched Nina's cheek.

"I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you." He said. Nina looked at him, confused. How did he just appear? How was DB out of her body. The rest was dumbfounded was well. "I made a sacrifice. I killed myself, by cutting myself."

"What?" Nina asked, whipping her eyes.

"While Deep Blue was looking for you I was able to take some control. Once I did, I cut myself, hoping to save you and everyone else." Masaya looked over at Kish and smiled. "Take care of Ichigo." Kish nodded, felling to hatred between the leaving. Turning back to Nina, he finished. "With them attacking my body, I lost more and more blood, and once I was in your body, you lost more blood, killing me, and Deep Blue. Thank you for helping me with that." He lead in and kissed her. In a spark of light her disappeared.

"No." Nina whispered. Zoey sadly hugged her.

"It's okay." She told her. Everyone joined in and hugged each other, showing Nina she didn't need a guy to help her, as long as she had them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, this is good bye." Zoey said hugging Ichigo for the last time.

"We'll come back soon!" Nina said, getting very excited to the point her horse ears popped out.

"Don't worry about that." Keiichiro smiled. "You'll turn to normal soon."

"Thanks, guys for everything." Zoey smiled, again. "You three, too." She punch Kish lightly on the arm.

"Hey, you help me get Ichigo." He punched her back.

"We should get going." Nina walked on the bus.

"Next time you come, change your name to something more Japanese, na no da!" Pudding yelled, making everyone laugh.

"I'm gonna change my name to Kaki!" Nina smiled.

"I'm gonna go by Hoshi!" Zoey smiled. (A/N: Hoshi means star)

"Ja ne, Hoshi, Kaki!" Everyone waved as the bus took off.

* * *

MK: I'm finally done! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm pretty sure you don't want me to, but I might make a sequel.

(P.S: Wanted to make a new story of a Cross Over between Fruits Basket and TMM! Tell me if you think it's a good idea! We'll be updating Alien vision soon!)


End file.
